Mechanical locking apparatuses are commonly used to secure the operation of systems or to prevent access to objects. Locking apparatuses may cooperate with a corresponding key to transition between a locked and an unlocked position. The transition between a locked and an unlocked position, or vice versa, may actuate other mechanisms. For example, a vehicle ignition system often requires a key to be manually inserted into a locking apparatus. If the key corresponds to the locking apparatus, the key may be turned to commence a sequence of events which result in the ignition of an internal combustion engine. In another example, a locking apparatus and a corresponding key are often used to prevent access through a door. When the corresponding key is inserted into the locking apparatus the door may be locked or unlocked by a twisting motion.
However, such locking apparatuses are susceptible to mechanical failure mechanisms that prevent the insertion and/or rotation of a key, e.g. ice, rust or fatigue. Furthermore, mechanical locking apparatuses often require a discrete amount of manual dexterity and coordination to insert and rotate the key. The strength and coordination may prevent users such as those suffering from arthritis from operating the locking apparatus.
Accordingly, multilayer photonic structures which operate as a key in a locking system may be desirable and alternative systems and methods for optical locking utilizing multilayer photonic structures are needed.